


道士与恶魔

by Ronin3Tree



Category: Chiname, CountryHumans
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin3Tree/pseuds/Ronin3Tree
Relationships: China/America(Countryhumans)
Kudos: 17





	道士与恶魔

“你的尾巴上是沾了什么？”刚洗完澡进房的中国突然注意到美国尾巴尖上的水光。  
正百无聊赖地躺在床上的美国突然意识到了什么，急忙将自己的尾巴藏进了身子底下:“关你这个家伙什么事？”  
其实他好几天没有进食了，可是现在又在中国的严密监视下。于是……就在刚刚中国去洗澡的时候，美国用了手边唯一可以帮他勉强当个画饼来充下饥的东西……  
当注意到自己修长的尾巴时，他一开始是有几分犹豫的，但是饥饿啃噬着他，实在是让他难以忍受……  
插入，当略带棱角的尾巴尖进入自己时，他忍不住抓住了被单，但是身为魅魔，很快体内就分泌出了爱液润滑，随后，便没有过多的问题了……  
尾巴在体内抽插，逐渐适应了形状后，快感让美国在床上颤抖着呻吟，自淫的快感和怕中国随时推门而入的恐惧感，让他更是对这种行为产生了痴迷。  
尾巴愈发地深入，喘息着张开双腿，仍是未能满足的饥饿感，让美国在一次高潮后发出了遗憾的叹息。  
而当中国进入房间后，他因为中国身上的阳气而肚子更饿了。  
美国正打算忍一忍时……  
“咕噜噜——”  
正在整理衣物的中国停顿了下来。  
“……”  
“……”  
最怕空气突然安静。  
“……美国…是你饿了？”中国抬头起身。  
“咳咳咳！”美国涨红了脸，剧烈的假咳着。  
“也对，好久没有让你下山作恶去了”中国眯起眼睛，脸上满是得意的神色。  
美国恨恨地咬着被角:“要不是你我能挨饿吗？！那个大少爷应该早就被我吸干了……”他郁闷地用尾巴在床单上划圈圈。  
“不过…看在我最近这么老实的份上……”美国的尾巴开始不老实地缠上了中国的大腿根，闪着水光的尾巴尖一下下明目张胆地蹭着对方的裆部“可以给我品尝几口吗？”  
中国愣了一下，然后笑了：“怎么？小狐狸精？还想诱惑我是吗？”  
“都说了多少遍我不是狐狸精！！不要把我和那种毛球混为一谈！！”美国炸翅膀。  
美国也不打算和对方多解释了，尾巴一个用力把此刻毫无防备的中国拽到在了床上。  
“喂喂，你着什么j……？！”美国在施了一个禁语咒后，一口咬上了中国的肩膀，开始贪婪地吸取对方的阳气。他真的饿坏了，边吸边扒下了道士现在腰间仅剩的裹布。  
当被对方准备伸手推下去时，美国对准了位置然后一口气坐了下去。他即可难以抑制地发出了呻吟：“啊啊、啊啊啊～”随后美国便无视中国，自顾自地开始动起了腰。  
[这家伙……真的是饿疯了……]中国无奈地看着魅魔在自己身上扭动的身躯，肩部被咬出的伤口呈现一个清晰的咬痕。  
美国满足地随着自己的动作一下下摇动着尾巴，身体被填满的快感让他一声声高亢的呻吟回荡在整个房间。  
中国面颊不由得有些泛红，在吸入那具有催情效果的体香后，又被魅魔过于柔软舒适的穴包裹，然后现在正看着对方那动情的样子……咳，这谁顶得住啊？  
他有那么感觉自己当下是被一块湿软的海绵包裹着，而那块海绵不满足于自己的湿润，仍是贪婪地吮吸着自己的下体，渴望榨取更多的水分。  
魅魔可是非常善于榨精的。每当美国将臀部完全沉下去后，穴就会紧紧吮吸中国的分身，而当抬起时，又仿佛依依不舍似的蠕动几下。  
更别提那些不断分泌出的淫水，它们源源不断地从美国体内分泌出来，彻底打湿了一人一魔结合在一起的胯部。  
“给我啊、啊啊～”美国刚想问对方怎么还不射，中国就突然坐起，反身把魅魔压在身下，狠狠射在了里面。  
被中国示意要求解开禁语咒，美国一脸潮红地打了个响指：“舒服吗？”轻佻的语气，带着天生的傲慢和得意。  
“那个大少爷，也是享受过这么顶级的服务的呦～不过后来他就阳痿了呢～你又能在我这个饥饿的魅魔前撑几次呢？”伸出手指，美国在中国胸口上轻轻点画着圈。   
中国伸手捉住了美国背后的翅膀和尾巴根，指尖在上面缓缓滑动着，同时，还未拔出的分身也在魅魔体内缓缓抽送。  
“等下你别…嗯嗯！”美国几乎要跳起来了，“别乱…摸呃呃啊！”被同时夹击了敏感点，他一时有些狼狈。但中国要的，就是他这幅狼狈不堪的模样。  
顺着尾巴的曲线缓缓撸动，中国体会着这别致的手感。有点像皮革但比皮革来得更加柔软……摸着摸着，就到了尾巴尖，突然一手的水，让中国楞了几秒？  
“对了，忘了问你了，这究竟是什么？”中国举起自己沾上了液体的手，他放到鼻子前嗅了嗅，有股香甜的味道，就像……现在从美国身上散发出的味道……  
美国的脸突然涨得通红，他急忙想了一个完全没有逻辑可言的谎话：“我、我有咬尾巴的习惯！”『什么鬼东西？！我在说什么？！！』  
中国又呆滞了一会儿：“……你是缺爱吗？”  
“你妈的！”美国用翅膀扇了中国一下，“你才缺…呜呜呜！”中国居然在舔舐他的尾巴尖？！  
中国的舌尖慢慢划过美国的尾巴：“是不是很舒服？”美国用手捂住嘴巴，但是他不住扑扇的翅膀已经暴露了他的内心。『靠靠靠不要舔那里啊啊啊啊啊！！！』  
中国无声地扬起了嘴角[原来这么敏感啊……]  
于是他俯身开始探索美国身体各处的敏感点。  
当中国的指尖和舌尖在自己身上游走时，美国才意识到大事不妙：“中国你别给我得寸…啊啊、啊啊啊～住手啊啊啊～”中国顶住他的腰，胯下不断动作：“什么？我听不清。”他一脸和蔼可亲的笑容，自己憋了好久的欲火，也是要好好发泄一下了……  
“唔～好舒服啊啊～”美国在床榻上呻吟着，修长的手指抓扯着床单，尖利的指甲留下一道道抓痕。中国顶得太用力了，他感觉自己的肚子快要被顶穿了，可是身为魅魔，怎么能在床技上认输？  
于是他回头给了中国一个深吻。灵活的舌头探入对方的口腔，勾弄着中国的舌头。同时，他转身主动抱住了对方，将双腿夹在中国结实的腰上，上半身一副浪态。  
“准备被我吸干吧～”他伸出手指，挑起了中国的下巴。中国眯起了深邃的眸子：“是吗？那我拭目以待啊……”  
  
在和中国在床上折腾了三个时辰后……  
“唔…中国…够了我吃饱了……”美国正准备从中国身下离开，却被对方一把抓住。  
“怎么？身为狐狸精这么快就不行了吗？”中国扬起嘴角，将美国拽回身下，“可我还没发泄够呢？”美国这才惊恐的发现，深埋在自己体内的分身没有颓态，仍是直挺挺的插在穴内。“不不不，今天我吃饱…啊啊、啊啊啊～”  
中国用缚龙索绑住美国的手：“你着什么急？我都不着急，你一个魅魔急什么？而且，你不是说要把我吸干吗？”中国和蔼可亲的微笑，让美国不寒而栗，他意识到，自己真的惹错人了。  
  
又过了两个时辰，美国在床上无力地颤抖，每一次中国插进来只是尾巴尖微微抬起一下，他不知道自己高潮了几回了。床上满是两人的体液，一片黏湿。  
“不行……唔！”气若游丝的声音，让人意识到被榨干的是这个魅魔。道士不紧不慢地抽插着：“嗯？真的不行了？”美国呜咽着，费力地想要挪动酸痛的身体：“真的…饶了我吧……已经…完全吃不下了……”他的身上遍布吻痕齿印，而始作俑者在愉悦地享受把魅魔吃抹干净的过程。魅魔体内被彻底地填满了，因为激烈的性事，眼角抑制不住地流着泪。抬起一根手指，此刻对他而言都显得无比困难。  
“混蛋…我都要撑死了……”美国感受到中国终于退出自己的身体时，忍不住嘶哑着嗓子低声骂了一句。中国扬起嘴角：“正好，这样你就不会下山作恶了。”“混蛋！”（全恼）  
  
在温泉里泡着，美国郁闷地将嘴埋在水底下吐泡泡，他哪里知道这个臭道士这么多阳气？！狠狠地瞪了正在给自己清理下体的中国，对方没有注意到，仍是为他不紧不慢地清理着。  
[又是和平的一天啊。]中国此刻正愉悦地想着，[就是要多洗个床单了……]


End file.
